thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Class
Name: Miranda Craft: United Federation of Planets Miranda-Class Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 277.76 x 173.98 x 65.23 meters Ship Mass: 655,000 metric tons Starship Size: 5 Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Autopilot: 2D+1 Crew: 200; Skeleton: 20/+10 Passengers: 35 Cargo Capacity: 45,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 5.001 / 5.8 / 7.2 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 8 Hull: 3D Shields: 1D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D+2 *Scan: 120 / 2D+2 *Search: 150 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 3D+2 Weapons *'2 Type VII Phaser Cannons (channeled)' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward dorsal Location: forward port, forward starboard Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 3D+1 *'6 Type VII Phaser Banks' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward ventral, 180 degrees starboard ventral, 180 degrees port ventral, 180 degrees forward dorsal, 180 degrees starboard dorsal, 180 degrees port dorsal Location: forward ventral, starboard ventral, port ventral, forward dorsal, starboard dorsal, port dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 2D+2 *'4 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 2 aft Location: forward starboard, forward port, aft starboard, aft port Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Ammunition: 40 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 4 Damage: 4D *'Class Beta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay x2 Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 120 crewmembers :*Spartan: 40 :*Basic: 20 :*Expanded: 10 *Decks: 11 *Escape Pods: 120 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: 2274 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 3 :*Range: 13,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 3 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 4 *Probes: 30 Description: The Miranda-class was a type of Federation starship in use in the 23rd and 24th centuries. The name derived from Prospero's daughter in The Tempest by William Shakespeare. (TOS video game: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator) History One of Starfleet's most successful classes, the Miranda-class began its life in the early 23rd century, serving in the 2250s as complimentary class to the Constitution-class, with which it shares many construction components. (ST reference: Starship Spotter; EV comic: "Cloak and Dagger") While the early Miranda-class vessels were successful, the final configuration of the class did not come about until the 2270s and 2280s when the Miranda-class vessels and the similar Anton-class series underwent refit. The refitted Anton-class vessels were sometimes referred to as Reliant-class. The renewed Miranda-class design, again using components from the Constitution-class refit (Enterprise-subclass) proved so successful that Starfleet rapidly commissioned a number of new vessels. (FASA RPG module: Federation Ship Recognition Manual; ST reference: Starship Spotter) The new refitted version of the Miranda was designed by Ray Olesen. (video game Starfleet Command) Reliant-type refits, and newly commissioned Miranda-class vessels in the refit configuration, served well into the 24th century and still made up a significant proportion of Starfleet a century after the first Anton-class vessels underwent refit. The class served with distinction in the Dominion War and while the class took quite a beating in the conflict many still remained in service at the end of the 2370s (ST reference: Starship Spotter; DS9 episode: "What You Leave Behind"; TTN novel: Taking Wing, et al.) Features Part of the Miranda-class' extreme success is due to their versatility; they perform well in combat, scientific research or even as cargo ships. This versatility is enhanced by an array of interchangeable and removable elements allowing the vessels to be specialized for missions. These components include additional sensor pods and weapons arrays and most obviously the option to have a roll bar housing additional systems over the main saucer section. The variability is so extensive one variant has been deemed a class in its own right; the Soyuz-class. The Miranda-class in its most common configuration features two pulse-phaser cannons which draw power directly from the warp plasma feeds running into the warp nacelles making the class a formidable opponent. (ST reference: Starship Spotter) In the mid-24th century, this class of starship was sometimes referred to as a "frigate." (TNG novel: The Buried Age) Source: *Memory Alpha: Miranda-class *Memory Beta: Miranda class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 4 (Spacedock) (pages 57-59) *thedemonapostle